Le ticket gagnant
by Onika
Summary: Univers Alternatif. Six hommes ont marqué sa vie amoureuse. Six chapitres.


**Le ticket gagnant, by Onika. **L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

NdA/ Cette fanfiction résume la vie amoureuse de Harry en quelques chapitres. Cela ne sera pas dans l'ordre chronologique. Certains chapitres seront faits sous forme de flash-back. C'est ma première fic. Elle m'a demandé beaucoup de travail. Je me suis inspirée d'autres auteurs du site que j'apprécie. Si vous avez des remarques à me faire pour améliorer mon ''jeu'', je prends ! Je dédie cette fanfiction aux personnes amoureuses. Il s'agira à la fin d'un drarry, même si d'autres couples seront exploités ! Je garde la surprise.

* * *

**Premier chapitre – Numéro 4, ''Les Jeux sont faits''. **

Ambiance sonore : Thousand eyes, Lia Ices.

.

Ils étaient tous là, dociles, alignés contre le mur, à attendre qu'on les invite à danser.

Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette ambiance. Il avait l'impression, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il traînait un peu trop dans Londres la nuit, d'agir d'une façon similaire aux mecs qui se prostituaient, près des bois. Un peu comme une branche de dattes bien mûres que l'on pourrait cueillir sans réaliser le moindre effort.

Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il avait fini par accepter cette invitation. Sans doute son subconscient qui, parfois, voulait se la jouer cool et intégré. Ce n'était pas le cas. Harry ne serait jamais ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il était juste... Harry. Et c'était déjà pas mal.

Pour s'occuper les mains, il tenait une bouteille de bière à peine entamée. Il préférait le soda, mais il ne voulait pas faire de vague et contrarier Seamus qui avait fait les courses pour tout le monde. Alors il but ou plutôt trempait ses lèvres, sa bière sans broncher.

Il bougeait la tête au rythme de tubes qui lui étaient inconnus, qui pourtant n'avaient aucun secret pour Pansy. Cette dernière souriait tellement qu'on apercevait ses dents de sagesse.

Pansy avait mis la paire de stiletto orange à bout doré qu'elle avait déniché dans une friperie lundi dernier. C'était un peu aussi leur fête à ces chaussures. Elles avaient mérité d'être baladées après avoir passé des années entières dans un tiroir poussiéreux.

Harry n'aimait pas Pansy. Mais il adorait ses escarpins. S'il avait été un peu plus fou, Harry l'aurait sans doute poussé par terre pour les lui piquer avant de s'enfuir avec en courant. Il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta d'observer Pansy balancer sa tête de gauche à droite, entraînant sa longue queue de cheval d'extensions capillaires dans ses mouvements débiles.

Harry brisa la ligne des catherinettes et alla déposer sa bouteille parmi la forêt de Heineken décapsulées. En traversant le living-room, il évita soigneusement tout contact visuel avec _Lui_. _Lui_ c'était le feu, le grand karma, le déchaînement, la destruction. _Lui_ était tout.

_Lui_ était ce que Harry aimait plus en ce bas monde et, pour une raison étrange n'appartenant qu'à la logique humaine, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Harry ressentait toujours un trop-plein d'émotions dès qu'il le croisait ou lorsqu'_Il_ dansait.

Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, mais dans ses gestes, à travers sa sensualité déconcertante mêlée de naturelle, se dégageait une puissance électrisante. Lorsque Harry l'avait vu la première fois danser – c'était sur un morceau d'Etta Jones à la Saint-Patrick – il sut, au plus profond de ses tripes, qu'il était tombé raide dingue de _Lui_.

Harry ne connaissait pas encore son nom. En fait, il craignait de le demander et d'ainsi passer pour le dernier des losers. Les personnes amoureuses étaient censées (je dis bien censées) connaître le nom de la personne pour qui elle craquait. C'était le béaba, le minimum syndical.

Pourtant, Harry, empêtré dans ses sales habitudes, avait fini par desservir sa propre cause. Harry avait déjà été amoureux. Plusieurs fois. Trop, même. Et ça ne s'était jamais produit de la même façon. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ces romances avortées, un peu comme si tout cela s'était produit il y a des milliers d'années, ou avec un autre soi-même.

Mais parfois, quand la solitude devenait trop forte, il songeait à nouveau aux baisers humides et maladroits de Numéro 1 ; à l'odeur de cigarettes froides qui se dégageait du blouson de Numéro 2 à la voix brisée de Numéro 3. Il y pensait. De plus en plus souvent.

Surtout depuis le jour où _Il _l'avait laissé tomber. Harry et _Lui_ n'avaient jamais été rien d'autre que deux contacts côte à côte sur un répertoire. Cependant, dans son imagination débordante, tous les deux incarnaient un couple saisissant de beauté et de symbiose. Harry s'était construit un mythe pour combler à la décevante réalité.

Il s'isola dans la cuisine et espéra. Mortifié à l'idée de ne pas se faire remarquer par _Lui_, ou à l'inverse, de se distinguer en commettant une bourde, Harry resta cloîtré dans cette pièce. La cuisine lui offrait une vue formidable sur ce qu'il se passait dans le living-room.

Ça lui faisait penser à ces alcôves au théâtre où l'on pouvait voir sans être vu. Cette idée lui plaisait terriblement. Ici, au moins, il n'avait pas à faire semblant de s'amuser. Il n'avait aucun alibi à fournir. Et c'était bon. Harry saisit une cannette fraîche de soda au fond d'un seau rempli de glaçons et fut pris d'un violent frisson en y extrayant sa main.

Bizarrement, il aimait le contact du froid sur sa peau. Il aimait ce fourmillement étrange qui courait sur sa peau. C'était grisant. Il ouvrit sa canette et ''pschiit'' caractéristique des boissons gazeuses lui redonna le sourire. Harry était encore un bébé, au fond. Il remit ses lunettes en place, car elles avaient légèrement glissé sur son nez en se penchant.

De l'autre côté de l'appartement, _Lui_ s'extrayait de la fenêtre, un cendrier rempli en main. Une faible lumière commençait à poindre. Une aube tardive et pluvieuse s'invitait dans l'appartement encore bondé de Seamus. Si la plupart des jeunes avaient tous l'air épuisés au vu de leurs mouvements ralentis, les réflexes de _Lui _semblaient alertes. Harry fit semblant de regarder ailleurs quand _Il_ passa tout près de la cuisine.

Temps mort. Il est plus que temps de parler de _Lui_ :

_Lui_, alias Numéro 4, est le garçon le plus séduisant qu'il n'avait jamais vu. De ce qu'il avait entendu, sa mère était un mannequin très célèbre. En l'apprenant, Harry fut à peine étonné. Les lois élémentaires de la génétique, dirons-nous. Rien qu'à le voir se déplacer d'un point à l'autre de l'appartement, Harry sut, que le jour de sa création, Dieu avait été hautement inspiré en créant Numéro 4.

Sa silhouette de rêve semblait avoir été peinte par un ange. Cependant, dans sa beauté, dans son allure, il y avait presque quelque chose de surréaliste quelque chose qui n'augurait rien de bon. Numéro 4 avait la plastique, mais pas le psychique.

Harry trouvait son attitude tout bonnement déplorable sans pouvoir dire pourquoi. Sans doute était-ce dû à ce rictus permanent sur sa figure, comme s'il savourait une blague connue de lui seul. Ou son extraordinaire talent pour dédaigner les autres. Ou, mieux encore, sa capacité à être le centre de l'attention en un claquement de doigts.

Tout cela tapait sur le système de Harry. Mais, hypnotisé par la beauté de l'individu, rien de tout cela n'avait encore d'importance. _Il_ était là, et c'était l'unique chose à retenir.

Numéro 4 serait bientôt le nouveau petit-ami de Harry. Pourtant, ça, il ne le savait pas encore. Une petite voix au fond de lui vibrait dans l'attente de ce moment. Une autre voix, ressemblant fort à celle de sa tante psychorigide, lui dictait qu'une romance avec Numéro 4 relèverait de l'impossible de l'enchantement, presque. Harry, pour sa part, croyait dur comme fer en la magie.

Numéro 4 devait entrer dans sa liste de petit-ami. C'était écrit. Écrit non pas parce que l'auteur de cette histoire existe, mais écrit comme... une chose qui ne pouvait qu'arriver. Mais comment faisait-on pour passer à l'étape supérieure ? Comment faire comprendre à Numéro 4 qu'il perdait son temps avec les autres mecs ? Que c'était à lui, et uniquement à lui, qu'il devait se destiner.

Un éclat de rire le fit sortir de sa torpeur :

\- … Tu crois qu'il a pris du chite ? Non mais regarde-le depuis tout à l'heure, celui-là. Il est dans une autre galaxie.

\- Si vous avez fait tourner du chite à cette soirée, sans même m'en parler, alors vous tous une belle bande d'enfoirés, marmonna Numéro 4. C'est quoi ton nom à toi ?

Harry resta figé un bon moment. Son nom ?

\- P-Potter.

Numéro 4 ricana. Il déposa sa bière sur la table basse.

\- Eh bien écoute-moi _P-Potter._

Harry déglutit face à son imitation. Pourrait-il, une fois dans sa vie, ne pas paraître minable ?

\- Il faut savoir partager, reprit Numéro 4.

\- Je n'ai rien pris. Je veux dire... ce soir, je n'ai rien pris.

-J'adore ce mec. Il sort d'où comme ça ? Quelqu'un sait d'où il vient, au juste ?

Une vague d'indifférence s'abattit dans la pièce. Numéro 4 se leva du fauteuil qu'il occupait, marchant droit vers lui :

\- Tu es qui au juste ?

Ses prunelles marron étaient franchement déstabilisantes. Harry aurait pu lâcher son verre sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Je m'appelle Harry. Je suis venu ici avec quelques amis. Tiens, ils sont juste là.

Il fit un discret signe de la main à Ron, assis sur le canapé, Hermione endormie sur son épaule.

\- Tu fous quoi, alors, tout seul dans ton coin ?

Harry fut strictement incapable de répondre quelque chose.

\- Ca te dirait de fumer ? Pansy n'aime pas trop qu'on le fasse à l'intérieur et... et aucun de ces lascars ne veut m'accompagner dehors.

Et c'est ainsi, sur une simple cigarette, que tout commença.

Les murmures pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Les quelques sourires sous les premières lueurs du soleil. L'odeur légère des clopes qui imbibait les vêtements. Les quelques mots échangés, l'air de rien.

Comme un éclair fulgurant, le coup de foudre s'abattit sur Harry. Plus il lui parlait, plus il aimait Numéro 4. C'était plutôt idiot : il ne savait toujours pas son identité.

\- Je dois mettre quoi comme nom à côté de ton numéro ? tenta-t-il d'un air faussement innocent.

Numéro 4 lui extirpa son téléphone portable des mains et pianota rapidement dessus, sa cigarette toujours câlée entre ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées. En lui rendant le petit appareil, Harry pu lire : « Blaise Zabini ». Harry se mordilla les lèvres afin de ne pas se retenir de rire. Blaise était un nom tellement... démodé !

\- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi pauvr' con. Ma mère était très inspirée le jour de ma naissance.

\- Je vois ça, rigola Harry.

Pour s'amuser, il appuya sur le bouton appel.

Le portable de Blaise se mit à sonner dans sa poche et à sa grande surprise, il décrocha.

\- Ouais, c'est qui ? demanda Blaise avec un large sourire sur la figure.

\- Harry.

\- Tu me sauves. J'étais avec un idiot qui ne voulait pas me lâcher. Où est-ce qu'on se retrouve ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de place dans mon appartement...

\- Alors ça veut dire plutôt chez moi.

Blaise raccrocha, lança un dernier regard vers les étages où se trouvait l'appartement de leur ami commun. Seulement avec un signe de tête, Harry comprit que Blaise l'incitait à le suivre.

Le campus était plutôt vaste. La sensation d'immensité semblait être renforcée par l'absence d'âme qui vive à cette heure matinale. Harry, qui partageait son dortoir avec son meilleur ami, était toujours étonné de voir ce que les autres étudiants parvenaient à faire avec le même espace réduit. Il était même impatient de voir à quoi ressemblait le dortoir de Blaise.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement l'un près de l'autre, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il se produirait d'ici peu. Harry évaluait avec nervosité à quand remontait son dernier rapport sexuel. Blaise, de son côté, essayait de se remémorer s'il avait encore des capotes en stock.

\- Je n'étais encore jamais venu de ce côté-ci de l'université, prononça Harry, histoire de combler le vide s'étant creusé entre eux.

Blaise lui lança un sourire presque moqueur. Il avait l'air de s'en contrefiche de tout ça. Tout ce que voulait Blaise, ou Numéro 4, c'était qu'il connaisse le chemin jusqu'à son lit. Si Harry l'appelait Numéro 4, c'est parce qu'il était le quatrième homme de sa vie à l'avoir marqué. Ils étaient six au total et avaient tous contribué à construire Harry, à le définir en tant que personne. Parfois, avec du recul, il regrettait certaines rencontres... Mais, en ce qui concernait Numéro 4, le regret n'avait jamais été de mise.

Comment pouvait-on regretter une telle expérience, de toute façon ?

Harry était allongé sur un matelas duveteux, les yeux à moitié ouverts. À cause de sa terrible myopie, il distinguait vaguement les contours de la silhouette de Blaise. Ses sens, eux, étaient en alerte.

La bouche de Numéro 4 avait englouti son pénis qui durcissait sous ces assauts. Sa langue cajolait la peau fine, titillait le gland à la manière d'un serpent. Harry commençait à perdre pied. Tout son corps semblait être fait de matière ni solide, ni liquide ou gazeuse. Comme si toutes ces bonnes choses arrivaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Numéro 4 ne négligea pas non plus ses bourses et, à l'aide de ses doigts, entra en contact avec son fessier.

Harry se mit à sourire. C'était largement mieux qu'avec Numéro 1. Il haleta, surpris quand Numéro 4 entama un rythme un peu plus soutenu, presque frénétique, avec sa bouche et ses doigts.

Malgré toute la retenue dont Harry voulait faire preuve, ses hanches allaient d'elles-mêmes à la rencontre de l'index et du majeur de son amant. La respiration lourde, Harry commença à gémir de manière incontrôlable. La veille au soir, en s'habillant, il ne s'était pas préparé à un tel scénario. Pourquoi avait-il enfilé ce ridicule boxer jaune, en fait ? Quel idiot !

Mais tout ceci n'avait plus la moindre importance. Le sous-vêtement avait disparu comme par magie, et Numéro 4 était occupé à le faire jouir de la manière la plus délicieuse possible. Harry était certain que l'on aurait pu faire cuire n'importe quoi sur sa peau tellement il était brûlant. Il devinait sans trop de peine ses joues rouges et surchauffées. Finalement, Numéro 4 cessa de le stimuler avec sa bouche pour se consacrer qu'à sa stimulation digitale.

Numéro 4 ne parlait pas pendant le sexe. Ce n'était pas un grand bavard comme Numéro 3. Cela en était même perturbant, histoire d'habitude sans doute. Ce n'était pas déplaisant non plus. Là, au moins, Harry pouvait se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

Il fit descendre sa main le long du torse de Numéro 4 et trouva sans aucune difficulté sa verge épaisse. Il l'empoigna et commença à le caresser au rythme de leurs baisers. Numéro 4 jeta un coup d'oeil vers le bas. Ça devait sans doute l'exciter de voir une main étrangère faire ce que lui devait faire pendant les longs moments de solitude...

Ils roulèrent sur le côté et Harry grimpa au-dessus de son supposé coup d'un ''soir''. Numéro 4 le regardait droit dans les yeux. Si Harry avait eu une baguette magique à cet instant précis, il aurait souhaité l'ensorcelé, le faire jouir juste avec le regard... Il ondula des hanches, frictionnant leurs deux verges tendues l'excitation.

Harry suréleva son bassin et s'empala doucement sur le sexe de Numéro 4. Les mouvements devinrent de plus en plus rapides dès que Harry fut complètement à l'aise. Constamment, Numéro 4 essayait de reprendre le dessus.

Harry ne se laissa pas faire et le cloua au matelas, menottant ses bras avec fermeté. Harry aimait avoir le contrôle sur tout, même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer. Être au-dessus de Numéro 4 était particulièrement grisant.

Le petit matin glissait partout, sur les draps d'un gris vert trouble, sur sa peau sombre, sur ses hanches, sur ses pupilles noires alors pailletées d'or par le soleil. Harry joua avec les nerfs de Numéro 4 en même temps que le rythme de ses va-et-vient sur sa verge entre ses cuisses. Au bout de quelques instants, la tension commença à être plus forte. Harry se tendit, haleta et jouit.

Numéro 4 se redressa et l'encercla dans ses bras pour avoir une meilleure emprise sur lui. Il continua ses coups de reins, le souffle erratique puis finit par jouir à son tour. Harry tomba presque à la renverse, le visage enfoui parmi les draps. Numéro 4 se laissa glisser à ses côtés, sa cage thoracique se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration encore chaotique. Tout à coup, Numéro 4 explosa de rire :

\- On a dû réveiller mon colocataire, je crois, rigola-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Il pourra nous préparer le café.

\- Il n'est pas du genre très généreux, dit Numéro 4. Enfin, tu vas voir...

Malgré la longue journée de cours qui les attendaient chacun de leur côté, ils furent incapables de quitter le lit. À moitié endormi, Harry crut bien entendre quelqu'un marcher d'un point à l'autre de l'appartement. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il était tout contre Numéro 4, à profiter du bien-être de l'après-sexe.

Ils furent contraints d'ouvrir les yeux quelques heures plus tard : l'équipe de jardinage de l'université taillait les haies juste sous leurs fenêtres. Numéro 4 se leva avec une grimace, se plaignant d'un début de migraine.

Harry alla rapidement prendre une douche après avoir obtenu son autorisation d'utiliser sa salle de bain. Ses vêtements enfilés, il rejoignit Numéro 4 dans la cuisine. Il versait du café chaud dans deux généreuses tasses.

En bout de table, un garçon d'un blond platine semblait se donner beaucoup de mal à ignorer leur présence. Il lisait la gazette de l'école d'un soi-disant œil critique, mais Harry remarqua que son regard était fixe. Le journal était juste un prétexte pour cacher ses expressions faciales.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Bientôt midi et demi. On a raté les cours du matin.

Harry haussa des épaules. Ce n'était pas dramatique. Hermione, pour sa part, pensera tout autre chose... Il la chassa de son esprit, se concentrant sur ce que lui disait Numéro 4.

\- Mon coloc', dit-il en désignant le blond d'un nonchalant geste de la main.

\- Bonjour.

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner une page de son journal.

\- Il peut être très con aussi, ajouta Numéro 4. Ne fais pas attention à lui. Il est juste frustré de voir des top modèles défiler ici juste pour moi.

Le colocataire de Numéro 4 éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Tu appelles _ça _un top modèle ? s'écria-t-il en pointant Harry du doigt. On n'a pas dû consulter le même dictionnaire, alors.

Harry ravala ses complexes et sa fierté mal placée. Il préféra jouer la carte de l'indifférence.

\- Je te remercie pour le café. Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Je dois retourner dans mon dortoir chercher mes affaires pour cette après-midi.

Numéro 4 le regarda partir sans même essayer de le retenir. Mais cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, car ils se virent le lendemain, le surlendemain ainsi que tous les autres jours de la semaine.

À chaque fois ils couchaient le plus bruyamment possible pour déranger le colocataire de Numéro 4. Un matin, Harry le vit lui jeter un regard noir, un casque de chantier sur les oreilles. Il était à son bureau, entouré de livres.

Ce qui était agréable avec Numéro 4, c'est que jamais il n'abordait avec lui le sujet des cours. Numéro 4 réussissait ses études sans même prendre le temps de réviser ou d'assister à la totalité des cours. Cela relevait de l'exploit, car Harry se retrouvait généralement vite submerger par les choses à faire.

Ils se fréquentèrent pendant un mois, deux mois, trois puis quatre, sans réellement poser de mots sur leur espèce de relation. Jaloux, c'est le mot qu'aurait employé Harry pour qualifier le regard que portait les autres sur leur ''couple''. Ironiquement, Numéro 4 ne dépassa pas les quatre mois.

\- Tu t'es enfin rendu compte qu'il t'utilisait ? chuchota Hermione, agacée. J'ai entendu dire dans les toilettes des filles que tu étais le portrait craché de son ex.

Harry déglutit. Effaça la plupart de ses messages, arrêta de le suivre sur les réseaux sociaux et pria son meilleur ami et colocataire de ne plus lui ouvrir la porte si jamais il passait par là. Numéro 4 ne se pointa pas.

Le message avait été clair. Les premiers temps furent difficiles. Il lui manquait terriblement. Ce qu'il avait interprété comme de l'amour quelques mois plus tôt n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Harry n'avait apprécié que le physique de Numéro 4. jamais il ne se serait imaginé aussi superciel...

Quand il recroisa Numéro 4 au bras d'un type tout à fait semblable, Harry ne fut pas en colère. Il éprouva même un certain soulagement d'avoir échappé à ce massacre. Il n'avait été qu'une photocopie de l'originale, un parmi tant d'autres...

\- Salut, lui lança Numéro 4 avec un sourire poli.

\- Salut, répondit Harry en passant son chemin pour rejoindre sa salle de cours.

Au moins, avec Numéro 4 derrière lui, cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait passer au Numéro 5.


End file.
